1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus having a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid onto an ejection-receiving medium.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording apparatus such as an ink jet type printer or a plotter has an ink jet type recording head which can discharge ink stored in an ink storage section such as an ink cartridge or an ink tank, as ink droplets.
Here, the ink jet type recording head is provided with pressure generation chambers which are communicated with nozzle orifices, and pressure generators which make pressure changes occur in the pressure generation chambers, thereby discharging liquid droplets out of the nozzle orifices. Then, as the pressure generator which is mounted in the ink jet type recording head, a longitudinal vibration type piezoelectric element, a flexural vibration type piezoelectric element, a heater element, an element using electrostatic force, or the like can be given as an example.
Also, as the ink jet type recording apparatus, there is proposed a recording apparatus constituted so as to dry ink printed on a recording sheet by heating a platen with a heating section such as a heater (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-223962, JP-A-5-31893, and JP-A-2004-223962).
Here, if a heater is provided in order to dry ink, the ink jet type recording head is heated by the heat of the heater, so that a volatile component of the ink adjacent to the nozzle orifice evaporates, and therefore, viscosity of the ink adjacent to the nozzle orifice is increased, so that there is a fear that discharging instability will be caused by the thickened ink, and further, if drying proceeds, there is a fear that clogging of the nozzle orifice will occur.
Further, there is a problem in which, if an ink droplet, ink mist, or the like attached to the nozzle plate exists, the viscosity of the ink is increased by the drying by heat, and further, due to the attachment of dust to the ink, the ink is attached to the vicinity of the nozzle orifice as a foreign material, so that clogging of the nozzle orifice occurs or discharging defects occur in which ink droplets cannot be discharged in the desired direction at the time of the start of discharging.
Also, there is a problem that if the ink jet type recording head is heated, due to a difference in the coefficient of thermal expansion between the constituent members of the ink jet type recording head, an adhesive agent or the like, which bonds the members to each other is destroyed, or deterioration of the constituent members of the head or the adhesive agent due to a solvent contained in ink is facilitated by the heat, so that there is a fear that the durability of the ink jet type recording head is lowered.
In addition, such problems are not limited to the ink jet type recording apparatus, but similarly exist also in a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid other than ink.